Every Waking Moment
by LunacyTenma
Summary: When finally Zim rids himself of the nuisance, Dib, he realizes something. And a small debate is brought. Probably a one-shot, but if anyone wants me to continue it I will. Rated T to be safe.
1. Every Waking Moment

Rue- I wrote this on FaceBook and figured I'd post it here. Hope you guys puke your guts out, ciao.

x-x-x-x

Where are you?  
Are you hiding from me again? Waiting to jump out and attack me!  
Well, I'll counter you. I'll hide and jump around that corner to find-!  
That you're not there.

I can only occupy myself with this for so long...  
Where are you?  
I find myself at home, on my couch. One hand is on my stomach, the other propping my head up while on the armrest.  
I could be dominating the planet right now.  
Who's going to stop me? Any takers?  
Another moment passed, my half lidded eyes slowly closing more.  
There used to be action in every moment of my day. There was something to fill the empty spaces and boredom, a never ending chain of cat versus dog. One between me and a human boy.  
A human boy named ** Dib. **  
But, as of three weeks ago, we had an actual fight.  
I made him turn away from the paranormal and look to his dad for answers.  
He was sucked into "Real Science" and was some how brain washed that I didn't exist.  
This angered me more after I and Him began to fight about it.  
It started out with me explaining why it was dumb.  
And ended... With a fury of fists, many swear words, and finally my computer and his sister pulling us away, no longer able to reek havoc on each others lives.  
This is when I lost the closest thing I had to a friend. When I lost a vital part of my life.  
If I had it back, I wouldn't want it. Now that I don't have it, I need it.  
I'm not going to apologize. Because it won't solve anything.  
You even said so yourself that I make things worse for you.  
So why would you fight against me when I say we should just...  
Never see each other again.  
We'd be better off without each other.  
But I know that inside our bodies, whether it be my SqueedlySpooch or your In-Tes-Tines... , We want to have whatever you want to call our little not-friendship back.  
Then I remember that you just...didn't show up one day, not even bothering to do like we always do and explain our plans so the other can foil them.  
You tell your sister Gaz that you did nothing wrong me to me, and that I make no sense.  
Every waking moment for me ever since FoodCourtia has been filled with pure anger.  
My tolerance to my Tallest, who still think they've fooled me, fuels that anger.  
And now, I let it out on you and your sister.  
But wait-Now you tried helping me? This is the lie you speak to your sister!  
Dib...You're one messed up little mind.  
You're not crazy.  
You might just be stupid.  
Stupid Human Boy.


	2. Because This Is Who I Am

/Dib/  
I sighed a bit, writing down some formulas for my father while he was at work. He told me if I kept it up I could work along side him and he'd have more time at home.  
Just another lie to stray me away from the alien-Zim. Just...Zim.  
I poured some liquids together and got a small reaction, recorded the time and stuff, then set everything down.  
I finished up my project then went upstairs as Mysterious Mysteries began playing.  
It was an old habit I had to come in right as it started.  
But today, I turned it off despite the "New Episode" warning.  
I wandered to my room which I stripped bare of posters, alien pictures, and anything paranormal.  
Everything, but one small monitoring system.  
Curious, but all knowing, as to where this one was recording I turned it on.  
I saw Zim.  
Immediately I wanted to scream and yell at him but noticed something.  
Different.  
He ranting to Gir who was all out of energy, so he listened.  
"Stupid Human Boy!" He finally finished.  
I stared, suddenly realizing something.  
Zim wasn't yelling at me out of anger.  
Okay, that's exactly what it was, but he wasn't angry because of me.  
He was just like me, actually.  
We were angry at how much we needed yet hated each other.  
I began yelling at myself. Though, that's not new.  
"Why does it matter to him what happened! He's alien scum.  
And someone needs to stop him!"  
I paused. I glanced at the screen and realized he was staring at me. Straight towards it.  
This wasn't monitoring. It was a transmitter. It had been weeks, so I had forgot.  
"Dib," he spat, "No one but you is going to."  
And I knew it was true. But I angrily kicked the TV and yelped out as glass and small electric shocks sent pain through me.  
I pulled my foot out, noticing I ruined yet another pair of boots.  
I sighed, limping over to my fathers room and taking a pair of his again.  
When I came out, Gaz was there.  
"You need to stop being a wimp, Dib. You and I both know nothing will be going right until you get back there. You being here makes me angry all on its own," she hissed.  
He grinned.  
"Things will be normal again very soon." He then ran/limped out, laughing, as he hopped down the steps and out the door, then making his way to Zim's house.  
/Why are you doing this?/ He yelled at himself.  
"Because This Is Who I Am!" He declared aloud, jumping over a fence and reaching Zim's front door.


End file.
